Self-Control
by starspangledfeels
Summary: A/O/B verse. Keith has been running from his identity for a long time. Lance has been hiding his, too. Invariably, self-control always runs out. (No Smut)(Multi Chapters)


**So this is an Alpha/Beta/Omega fic that DOESN'T INVOLVE SMUT. I don't write smut. It gets closeish but not to the point of explicit. However, I promise it's still good. Klance, as always when I'm writing Voltron. I may add more chapters if y'all enjoy it or if I get inspired again. We do touch on some sexual themes though because that's part of the culture/society of an A/O/B verse. This isn't edited all that much but... idk I just wasn't feeling it so I apologize for any grammatical errors. I tried to proofread but I was a little apathetic last night and some things might have slipped past my notice. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. :D**

 **PS Keith is an alpha posing as a beta because he doesn't want to deal with society's expectations of him. Lance is an omega also posing as a beta because he is very insecure about his identity and doesn't want to be taken advantage of. Lance is bi(and aware of it), Keith is gay, and the second sexes that alphas and omegas posses don't really play into sexuality when it comes to this AU. (Other than why they biologically are driven to mate. I mean that it doesn't affect preferences.) Just thought I'd say this all up front do that your reading experience can be as pleasant as possible and not riddled with confusion in more than a few instances.**

* * *

This was not the first time that Keith was glad that he posed as a Beta. It was more towards the hundredth.

It figured that humans weren't the only beings with alphas, betas, and omegas, they shared so much else in common, why wouldn't reproduction work in the same way?

It was admittedly a fact that helped explain his identity as half Galra. Not that Keith liked to ponder long on his parents, especially about something like his own conception, but the knowledge that he wasn't somehow _messed up_ was much appreciated.

But as a few alien omegas batted their eyes at Shiro, reeking of heat, Keith was glad he wasn't pretty much socially obligated to at least nesting with one or heaven forbid _all_ for the night. He shuddered. Shiro was lucky that he had a mate- it was the only thing that protected him from the legions of horny omega fans that they inevitably met all over the universe.

It also helped that his mate was a fierce beta and also Princess Allura, so upon discovering this most suitors backed off in haste so as to not offend one of the most powerful people in the galaxy.

Pidge was too young to receive any attention, Hunk was courting Shay, and Coran was strange enough that no one really approached him. Lance was a beta, and Keith pretended to be a beta, so they both flew under the radar. Beta men weren't exactly in high demand, or obligated to help an alpha in heat, or slave to the hormones exuding from horny omegas.

While alphas and omegas went into heat, betas did not. Beta males could impregnate, beta females could carry, and so they intermingled with the alphas and omegas but were not so highly demanded of like the other two groups.

Keith needed that freedom. He usually hated being around most people, he was a lone wolf, so his neutral standing helped him avoid many uncomfortable situations. It was the perfect way to be obscure. Of course, not all betas were as antisocial as he was.

For example: Lance was... Flirty. He was the type of beta who flitted around but didn't make commitments. That was the stereotypical beta male. That was what let Keith hide.

As the hungry omega pack moved on Keith shifted uncomfortably. He hated functions like this, the more people he was around the more off kilter he felt.

His eyes scanned his friends, looking for some comfort among his comrades, and the sight of their cheer helped to ground him. He couldn't deny that this was stressing him out, sometimes it was hard to control himself around such large amounts of omegas in heat.

He hated this. He hated that he had to be so torn by his mind and his body. He hated that he wanted to be alone but at the same time he _wanted_. Long story short, it sucked.

He took a deep breath and shut down those negativively spiraling thoughts. His gaze met Lance's.

The blue paladin was laughing with Pidge and Hunk, but when their eyes met, Keith could see concern etch itself into Lance's deep blue eyes. Keith wanted to look away, he tried to, but he couldn't manage it.

As his head began to pound, Keith hardly noticed as concern spread to his other friends' expressions. He began to breathe harder, a familiar and dreaded weight blooming in his heart. His eyes glazed and he stopped really seeing anything, stress clutching at him as he felt a soft flame ignite in his chest. His face pulled into a grimace and he turned away. Diplomacy be damned, Keith was not going to just throw away all the walls he had spent so long building.

He knew that it would confuse the others, but he also knew that he needed to _get out of here-_ before the hormones came in force. He walked as fast as he could without destroying all semblance of decorum, determined to flee.

It wasn't hard to get to an empty corridor of the castle, and after that it was easier to breathe, but he kept hurrying. He broke into a run- heart pounding. He could feel his body reacting- could _feel_ the clock ticking before his control ran out.

He was so close when a hand grabbed his arm.

Keith's head swiveled and he snarled, more than happy to tear off somebody's head- and abruptly stopped. Lance looked at him and shrunk down, shock and hurt decorating his face. The red paladin stepped back as shame flooded his senses.

"I'm sorry- I just have to-" He gritted his teeth and took another step back as he fought the waves of arousal pulsing through him. They seemed so much stronger all the sudden, once his tight grip had slipped they ran rampant through him.

"Keith... Are you okay?" Lance asked. He was taller than Keith but he seemed small, submissive... Scared.

Keith shook his head, but he didn't trust himself to speak. Lance stepped forward and grabbed at Keith's hand again but he avoided him and stepped back rapidly.

"Just drop it- Lance." He spit, shaking. He'd always been attracted to Lance, he was gay after all, and they were close, but right now it was overwhelming him. The alpha in him wanted to take Lance as his own, despite the fact that he wasn't an omega. Keith couldn't do that to Lance- force him into a relationship- force him into a _nest_.

He fled again, before he could see the damage he inflicted or cause more, slipping into his room to hide. He slammed the door and threw his jacket off, collapsing on his bed. He gritted his teeth and prepared to ride out his agony. There was nothing to do but stew and wait in pain.

* * *

Lance sat outside the door, disbelief paling his naturally dark and olive skin. The hormones and emotions that poured from Keith's room caused tears to slip down his face in sympathy. It was _unmistakable_ from this distance, he could practically feel Keith's anguish as his own. He could hear the soft whimpers and whining, could sense the distress. The omega in him desperately wanted to do something- _anything_ to make it better.

For once his heart and mind agreed with his instincts.

He hid his true identity for good reason, but right now he was seriously considering throwing it all out the window. He wasn't rational around Keith on a good day, but right now it was even worse. He had to do _something_.

Yeah, he's been confused when Keith snapped at him like a wild animal. Yeah, he'd felt hurt. But now he understood. He had no idea why Keith kept being an alpha a secret, but he figured the red Paladin had a reason much like his own.

Lance would be lying if he said he didn't want Keith. He would be lying if he denied that there was a part of him that was selfishly delighted at the situation. He would be lying if he didn't admit that he was glad to be the one who had found him.

Lance rested his head on the door and let out a low whine. "Keith," he murmured, laying a palm against the cool metal.

He knew what entering this room would mean. He knew that it would most likely end in nesting together and that Keith would know his secret too. But he kinda wanted that to happen. He wanted to take this chance, and if it was a one night stand then... Well they'd just have to get through that hurtle another day. Right now someone he cared about deeply was hurting and Lance could do something about it.

He just hoped Keith would forgive him for it in the morning.

Lance's finger activated the door and once it opened he stepped inside. He locked it behind him.

He could smell Keith's emotions rolling off of him, could feel his pain and distress, could see his desire. He took a deep, calming breath. The atmosphere of the room was crushing but he couldn't let that get to him.

Keith didn't say anything as Lance crossed the room and sat on the edge of his bed. He rested a hand on Keith's forehead, and the alpha closed his eyes, the swirl of emotions he could sense easing slightly. The tension lessened marginally but Lance could still feel it thrum between them.

"Go away Lance," Keith muttered, hands balled up at his sides as he visibly strained for control. The crack in his voice broke Lance's heart just a bit more. He was shaking as he tried not to move or even breathe, hoping that Lance would take the hint, even though Keith selfishly didn't want him to.

" _Keith_." Lance brushed Raven hair away from pale eyelids and rested his hands lightly over the other boy's tense knuckles. "It's _okay_."

Keith shook his head sharply, squeezing his eyes shut and grunting as tears slipped from his eyes. Lance felt his heart break for real, was Keith really so repulsed by him?

"You don't want me. You don't want this, so just _go_." Keith's voice broke and Lance suddenly realized that Keith was _just as insecure_ _about this_ as he was.

"No, Keith, I do." He promised sincerely. "I want you- I have for _so_ long- but if you don't want this then I guess I'll just go."

Keith shook his head again violently. "I don't want you to leave me... I just." He struggled for words as realization sunk in.

Lance could feel his own self control slipping as his body reacted to the hormones leaking from Keith. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Keith's. It stabilized both of them, if marginally, but it helped. Keith took in a deep shuddering breath as he tried to make sense of this whole situation.

"I don't want you to leave, Lance. Everyone always leaves. I can't mess this up too." A tear slipped down his cheek and the blue paladin brushed it away gently.

"Keith, I'm not going anywhere." Lance pressed his face into his collarbone. His chest was heavy- tight- maybe even constricted. Was his heart going to explode?

"I'd never leave you." He promised, Keith's grief and his sympathy intermixing until he felt the pain so keenly he swore that _he_ was the one with abandonment issues.

The red paladin's hands loosened from their fists and twisted to grip Lance's. Their hearts pounded in twin rhythms as they both fought to come to terms with the distinctly different world they lived in now, so adverse to the one of an hour ago that neither could fully wrap their head around it.

More tension drained steadily away as Keith relaxed and stopped fighting his own body. The relief in the room was palpable, humming through both of them, and lessening the ache in Lance's heart.

"Lance?" Keith asked, eyes sliding shut.

The feeling of Keith's breath washing over his face made the buzz in Lance's stomach intensify. "Are you sure that-"

" _Keith_. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure." Lance wished he would stop being so sweetly stubborn. He was worried more about Lance than himself, even while experiencing such physical agony. "I'm sure."

Apparently that was what Keith wanted to hear because he surged forward to capture Lance's lips, causing both of them to sigh. It was almost comical how quickly they both went from miserable to content. As the kiss deepened Lance wondered what the others would think, but he decided he didn't really give a shit. This was worth it. _Keith_ was worth it.

Keith prayed that Lance wouldn't hate him tomorrow- prayed that this wasn't some dream. His only evidence to the contrary was that he was 97% sure that he couldn't come up with this on his own, _especially_ because he hadn't even considered it possible.

The way that fire burned through him, branded him, raised him due to Lance's touch grounded him. Every time that their skin brushed or touched Keith forgot his worries all over again. It was paradise, the lightness in his chest, and he wanted _more_ and _more_ of it. He was flame himself, and this passionate dance with Lance would let him burn hotter and brighter- and he wanted to be scorched. As he rolled them over, so that he was hovering, Keith delved into tasting Lance's mouth with fervor that matched his intensity in battle. The blue paladin met him with equal force, unwilling to be second in anything.

It both soothed and encouraged the lion rumbling in his chest. He knew where this was going but he couldn't bring himself to regret it in the slightest.

In his haze the alpha neglected to realize that something was off about the beta below him. Namely, that he wasn't actually a beta.

Lance could feel his body reacting to the stimulus, but unlike he had the rest of his life, he didn't suppress the feelings coursing through him. As heat spread through him, Lance gripped the sides of Keith's shirt in right fists.

As Keith began to kiss his jaw, Lance's eyes opened wide as he remembered a kind've important detail.

"Keith."

The red paladin didn't stop, only grunted for Lance to continue.

"I have to tell you something before-" He cut off with a voice crack as Keith's mouth pressed frenzied and hot kisses to his lips.

"Shut up."

"Keith- I-"

Lance's shirt was promptly tugged off.

"Keith, really, I have to tell you-" It was hard enough to try and control himself so that he could talk when Keith was just sitting there, it was way harder when the latter was trying to coerce him into shutting up.

Whoop there went Keith's shirt.

Lance was distracted momentarily by the sight of bare skin, and as Keith sucked in a deep breath Lance reached out to brush his fingertips against his chest. He then splayed his fingers and held the red paladin back for a moment.

"I'm not a beta."

Keith blinked. He blinked again. And then he sniffed the air. His eyes grew wide. "L-Lance, are you s-sure you want t-to do this?" For a moment, his worry kept his raging hormones at bay.

Lance leaned up, bracing himself with one arm, and angled his mouth towards Keith's ear. "I've never been surer of anything."

Fire and ice crashed together, fighting for control and dominance. Somehow, they found balance.


End file.
